


Halloween

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Max convinces Alec to take him to a Halloween party being thrown by his best friend Madzie.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another cute meet for you all. Hope you enjoy the fluff. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

“Are you sure this is the right address?” Alec asked his brother Max for the third time.

“Yep, see!” Max said, holding up his phone, showing Alec the invitation.

Max had been invited to his friend Madzie’s Halloween party, but his parents hadn’t wanted him to go alone, so he’d talked Alec into coming with him.

Honestly, Alec didn’t mind, it meant that his sister Izzy couldn’t drag him clubbing tonight as she always did and he wouldn’t have to spend the night keeping an eye on her and his brother Jace, making sure they didn’t get up to too much mischief. That job would have to be up to Simon and Clary, their other halves this year.

“Madzie lives in the penthouse?” Alec asked a little awed.

Max laughed. “No, this is her uncle’s place. Madzie lives in an apartment about 5 min from our place, but it was too small for a party, so her uncle offered his place.”

“That’s really nice of him,” Alec said, smiling.

“Madzie’s Uncle Magnus sounds totally awesome, I can’t wait to meet him,” Max said.

What Alec and Magnus’ didn’t know was that Max and Madzie had been plotting for months, ever since Madzie had met Alec and realised he’d be perfect for her uncle.

When she’s first suggested it to Max he’d been hesitant, he didn’t like to meddle in his brother’s private life, but after Izzy started dating Simon, he noticed Alec becoming more and more withdrawn and everything he’d heard about Magnus from Madzie made him change his mind.

Max noticed Alec, shifting uncomfortably in the lift and stifled a giggle.

“You look great stop fussing,” He said.

“Tell me again why I couldn’t wear a t-shirt under this vest?” Alec asked.

“Because the character doesn’t Alec.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, not convinced.

“Positive,” Max said, trying not to smirk. Although Hawkeye did on occasion wear just the vest, he wore long-sleeves too, but Alec looked awesome in just the vest, it showed off his strong muscular arm.

It had taken some doing, but Max had finally gotten Alec to agree to dressing up. He’d played the ‘, but everyone else is dressing up, and I’ll be the only one bringing someone who isn’t’ card and then given him puppy dog eyes which he knew Alec couldn’t say no too.

Max was dressed as Vision and Madzie was dressing as the Scarlett Witch, they’d tried to get everyone to follow with their Avengers theme.

Despite hating dressing up, Alec really didn’t mind his costume. Most of it was his regular clothes, and he got to carry around his pride and joy, his bow and quiver. Archery was Alec’s passion.

Max rang the doorbell and Madzie opened the door beaming.

“You look awesome,” She said excitedly.

“So do you,” Max beamed at his friend.

“You look great too Alec,’ Madzie said. “Come and meet my uncle.” She dragged them into the apartment and through the room almost already filled with kids.

Alec looked around, there was only one other adult in the room, and he just happened to be gorgeous.

“Uncle Magnus, this is Max and his big brother Alec,” She said, introducing them.

Magnus smiled, finally, he got to meet Max, Madzie’s best friend. She never stopped talking about him, and tonight there was an extra bonus, his brother Alec, who was absolutely beautiful.

“Great to meet you, Max,” Magnus smiled at the boy. “And you too, Alexander.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Alec said, smiling.

“Tony Stark?” Max asked, and Magnus laughed.

“Madzie insisted, I wanted to wear the Ironman suit, but it seems we have too many Ironmen here tonight, so Tony it is.”

“Max, let’s go,” Madzie said, dragging her friend away.

Magnus turned to Alec, “Alexander, how about a drink?”

Alec noticed that Magnus had called him Alexander for the second time and he considered correcting him but honestly he loved the way his name sounded on Magnus’ lips.

“I’d love one.”

Magnus looked incredible, the suit was obviously custom made because it fits him perfectly showing off the incredible body underneath. The suit has a navy blue pinstripe with a matching vest and a crisp white shirt.

“Follow me, I’ve had to hide the good stuff in the kitchen,” Magnus chuckled.

As they entered the kitchen, Magnus took off his jacket, hanging it over a chair and rolled up his sleeves. Alec tried his hardest, not the stare at his incredible arms and all the golden skin he now had on display.

“What will it be?” Magnus asked

“Surprise me,” Alec said, smiling.

“Martini it is,” Magnus laughed.

Drinks in hand, they made their way back out to the lounge area.

“Looks like we’re the only adults here,” Alec said.

“Most parents have just dropped their kids off,” Magnus explained. “Catarina, Madzie’s mother, is a nurse and she couldn’t get the night off sadly.”

Madzie and Max had the party well in hand, so Alec and Magnus pulled up a couple of seats on the balcony, where they were able to keep an eye on everyone but chat without all the noise.

“So tell me about yourself, Alexander.”

“I’m a cop,” Alec said and waited for the disappointment to appear on Magnus’ face, but it never came.

“Tough job,” Magnus said. “A good friend of mine Luke Garroway is a Captain at the 9th precinct.”

“Small world,” Alec said, smiling. “Luke’s my captain. He’s the reason I became a cop. I was studying law but hated it, I decided not to sit my bar exam much to the dismay of my parents and joined the police academy instead.”

“What about you?” Alec asked.

“I work in tech, ever heard of Bane Industries?”

“I have,” Alec laughed. “In fact, I have one of their new phones.”

Magnus smiled proudly. “The X20 is one of my designs.”

“Well it’s incredible, I love it.”

Most of the kids at the party were collected by 11 pm, leaving just Madzie, Max, Alec and Magnus. They were all in the process of cleaning up when Cat arrived, she looked exhausted.

“So how was the party?” She asked, hugging her daughter.

“It was awesome,” Madzie and Max exclaimed together.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Cat said to Magnus.

“No thanks necessary,” Magnus said. “Anything for my sweet pea.”

“Thank you for a fun night,” Alec said to Magnus. “It was actually one of my better Halloweens.”

“Thank you for the company,” Magnus beamed at him.

“Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?” Alec asked nervously.

“I would love too, on one condition,” Magnus replied. “You have dinner with me.”

“Deal, I’ve love that,” Alec said, blushing slightly.

Alec and Magnus exchanged numbers, and after saying their goodbyes Alec and Max left for home.

“Have fun tonight?” Max asked Alec.

“Actually I did.”

“Magnus is awesome, isn’t he?”

“He certainly is.”

“Thank you for my party, Uncle Magnus.”

“Anytime sweet pea, did you have fun?”

“I had a blast, best Halloween ever, did you have fun?”

“I did,” Magnus smiled widely.

“Alec is awesome, isn’t he?”

“Yes, I do believe he is.”

“Now I know why you didn’t push for me to take the night off,” Cat said as she bundled her daughter into the car.

“Uncle Magnus needs someone in his life and so does Alec,” Madzie said matter of factly.

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Cat smiled at her little cupid.

While out at dinner a few nights later, Magnus and Alec realised that Madzie and Max had been playing matchmaker and they couldn’t be happier. 3 years later at their wedding, Max and Madzie are front, and centre and both Alec and Magnus thank them in their speeches for the setup!


End file.
